


Inclusion

by rudbeckia



Series: Hux and Mitaka get creative (with appearances by Kylo Ren) [14]
Category: Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Bodyswap, Kinktober 2017, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-04 19:19:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12175053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rudbeckia/pseuds/rudbeckia
Summary: Ren and Mitaka get a shock. Hux is not impressed.





	Inclusion

**Author's Note:**

> Today’s prompts:  
> 14\. Sensory Deprivation | Role Reversal | Incest  
> I don’t feel like writing any of these, but I missed **“Body Swap”** from day 5. You can have that instead.

Ren looked in his mirror, stomach lurching as he recognised the expression of fear bordering on disgust that Mitaka had only recently stopped wearing in his presence. 

Mitaka woke with a shake and a scream. Ren silenced him until he calmed. 

“Did you do this with the Force?” demanded Mitaka, staring at his own face from inside Ren’s body. Ren shook Mitaka’s head.  
“The Force _really_ doesn’t work like that.” He stood and picked up his helmet then put it down again. “You better wear that. We need to see Hux. Now.”  
Mitaka stood and dressed Ren’s body in Ren’s clothing, only once furtively running the flat of Ren’s hand over Ren’s muscular torso while his own face glared at him. 

 

Hux tapped his hand on his thigh and sighed. “You can’t possibly expect me to believe this banthashit. Kylo, if you broke something essential and want to blame Doph then I’ll go along with it for now. Drop this puerile act. Doph, did he put you up to this? I expect better from you.”

Mitaka’s voice coming from Mitaka’s face, twisted into an expression not familiar on the lieutenant, almost growled. “I am not acting!”

Ren’s hulking form stepped forward and spoke to Hux in a quiet, pleading tone.  
“Please, Armitage, I’m Doph. He’s Kylo. I don’t know what made this happen.”

Ren had a better idea of how to persuade Hux of the truth. He reached out a hand and lifted his own body off the floor, holding it in the air while Mitaka flapped and begged to be set down.

“Interesting,” said Hux, eyebrows raised and leaning forward from his perch on his sofa. “So the Force remained with your consciousness, not your physical being?”  
Mitaka’s head nodded once. “Thankfully, yes.”

“Well then, I suppose this put the dampeners on your secret assignation.” Hux sat back and smirked. Ren and Mitaka glanced at each other. Even with Ren’s consciousness in charge, Mitaka’s cheeks flared. Hux leaned forwards again, voice a cool monotone. “Am I to understand that you two fucked each other already?” 

Ren’s head sagged and Mitaka’s lifted.  
“I don’t see what business that is of yours!” Mitaka’s voice rarely showed anger and Hux’s eyes opened wide. Only a giggle came from Ren’s mouth.  
“WHAT’S FUNNY?” Ren’s anger turned on Mitaka. Mitaka pointed.  
“You! Or me. Oh stars, I get squeaky when I‘m upset. Sorry. I didn’t get the chance to tell you last night but Armitage wanted to watch me fuck you. Or you fuck me. I’m confused about which way round it was. It’s weird but I think I’m up for it. I _really_ want to use this massive cock.”  
Hux sat back and folded his arms. He nodded at Ren and Mitaka. “Get to it, then!”

Ren stared at Mitaka for a few seconds before he sighed and rolled his eyes.  
“You’re going to have to put a bag on my head. If I see my own face mid-coitus I’ll soften like a taff-stick in a sunbeam.”  
Mitaka nodded and Hux laughed. “Perfect!” said Hux. “I’ll blindfold you both and watch you fuck by feel.”

Mitaka was not disappointed, and neither was Ren. Hux watched as Mitaka wielded Ren’s impressively large member with a gentleness Ren sometimes lacked, and Ren learned what it felt like to be stretched and filled. Both used their experience of their few encounters with one another to give the other something they desired: Ren sank lower and tilted Mitaka’s hips, clenching at just the right moment. Mitaka used Ren’s full bodyweight without fear of crushing his partner. They spoke soft nonsense to one another after, lying in a tangle of angular limbs on Hux’s floor.

Hux snatched off their blindfolds, complained about feeling left out, and stomped off to sulk in his bedroom. Mitaka blinked and stared at Ren.  
“Oh thank the stars. No offence, Kylo, but I like being me more than I like being you.”  
“Huh. Same,” Ren smiled. “Want to go see what’s bothering him?”  
Mitaka gave their situation a moment’s thought then pushed himself to his feet.  
“He got what he asked for, but I suppose we could offer to include him next time.”

Ren got up too, draped an arm around Mitaka’s shoulders and murmured in his ear, “If we pretend I’m still in your body and you’re in mine, he might want your cock in his ass and mine in his mouth for a change. Are you up for a little deception?”


End file.
